Recomeço
by GabriellaMaira
Summary: Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem!


Depois de um dia de trabalho Megan chega à sua casa exausta, deixa sua bolsa no sofá e vai até o balcão tomar uma taça de vinho, refletindo sobre seu dia, sua campainha toca. Megan pensa que é sua mãe trazendo Lacey depois de um dia no shopping, ao puxar a maçaneta sentiu seu coração acelerar e a única pessoa que fazia ela se sentir assim era Tommy.

- Ah ...To- Tommy – Disse Megan, gaguejando.

Tommy pensava em Megan todas às horas do seu dia depois de seu último encontro com a Doutora.

- Pensei em fazer uma visita já que não se vimos o dia inteiro – Disse Tommy, com um sorriso malicioso.

Megan sentia suas pernas tremulas ao falar com seu antigo amor e não conseguia esconder sua reação ao falar com ele. Megan abaixou a cabeça e deu uma mordida nos lábios e se afastou da porta...

- Entre, fique à vontade. – Megan não sabia o que fazer, seus pensamentos fugiram ao saber que Tommy estava ali, no seu apartamento, na sua frente.

O casal ficou se olhando por alguns segundos, um silencio enlouquecedor, apenas com sorrisos e respirações ofegantes, Megan estava tremula, suas mãos transpiravam. _"Eu tenho que falar algo, eu preciso, pense Megan_" era o que ela pensava com todo aquele silencio que estava a enlouquecendo.

Megan pigarreou...

-Quer tomar uma taça de vinho?

- Claro, como eu poderia dizer não? – Tommy abriu um sorriso enorme, era tudo o que ela queria ouvir naquela noite, ou apenas uma parte.

Megan desviou seu olhar e caminhou até o armário, pegou uma taça, colocou sobre o balcão e colocou o vinho. "_O que eu falo, o que eu faço, e agora_?" seus pensamentos a assombravam enquanto colocava o vinho para Tommy.

- Pegue! – Disse Megan com um sorriso irônico, estendendo o braço até Tommy.

Os dois deram um gole ao mesmo tempo, depois de saborear a bebida olharam um pro outro, Tommy sabia que tinha de tomar uma iniciativa e foi adiante.

-Megan eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, hoje ficamos longe um do outro e isso foi uma tortura enorme. – Tommy ia se aproximando de Megan a cada palavra até chegar o mais próximo possível para fazer Megan encostar-se ao balcão.

Megan apenas olhava para Tommy, olhava para sua boca dizendo aquelas palavras doces, era tudo o que ela queria ouvir naquele momento. Ao perceber que estava entre o balcão e Tommy, resolveu falar algo.

-Tommy, e-e-eu. – Gaguejando Megan tentou falar, mas estava tão próxima do homem que amava que todos os pensamentos e palavras fugiram de sua mente.

-Shiu, não diga nada.

Tommy colocou as mãos na cintura de Megan aproximou-se seu rosto ao dela e a beijou. Megan não reagiu, ainda não tinha caído em si, mas logo não resistiu e rendeu-se ao carinhoso beijo, Megan não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas a necessidade do ar foi maior, interrompeu o beijo com vários selinhos olhou para ele e sorriu. Quando percebeu que já estava recuperada, passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Tommy que estava ali imóvel e tornou a beijá-lo. Foi um beijo fantástico, interrompido por sorrisos e logo preenchido por mordidas carinhosas.

- Megan... – Tommy olhou para ela depois do longo e carinhoso beijo.

- Tommy... – Megan sorriu com um sorriso que não dava há tempos, um sorriso lindo, encantador, onde deixou Tommy feliz, pois tudo o que ele mais queria era vê-la sorrir.

Tommy afastou as duas taças que estavam sobre o balcão e colocou Megan sentada sobre ele.

Megan ficou quase a mesma altura que Tommy, o bastante para que eles trocassem olhares dizendo tudo o que cada um queria.

- Tommy, não me magoe outra vez.

- Tudo o que eu quero é te fazer feliz, Megan. – Tommy se aproximou do pescoço de Megan e a deu um carinhoso beijo, fazendo com que corresse um enorme arrepio pelo corpo de Megan, ela tirou o paletó de Tommy e o jogou longe, Tommy estava desabotoando o cardigã de Megan o mais rápido possível, quando Megan o olhou e perguntou rindo.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo?

Tommy a desceu, e foi abraçado com ela em direção ao quarto, cada passo uma peça de roupa caia no chão, gargalhadas, estalos de beijos era o que se ouvia naquele apartamento.

Megan abriu a porta e Tommy a colocou carinhosamente sobre a cama. Sobre ela ficou ali parado por instantes olhando a beleza da mulher que ele amava. Passando a mão delicadamente sobre o corpo de Megan, foi beijando cada lugar que sua mão tocava e Megan imóvel, com olhos fechados sentido o carinho que recebera.

- Você não sabe quanto eu esperava por esse momento, de tê-la sobre minhas mãos, poder

apreciar sua beleza, poder tocá-la. – Disse Tommy aos suspiros.

Depois de tocar todo seu corpo e beijá-lo chegou aonde mais queria, a boca de Megan, mordeu seus lábios antes de beijá-la. Megan encaixou Tommy sobre suas pernas, arranhando suas costas delicadamente, Tommy não reclamava, pelo contrário, aquilo o deixava mais excitado.

- Eu te amo, Megan. – Disse Tommy, sobre afagos.

- Eu te amo, Tommy.

Disseram um em reposta ao outro e ali se beijaram novamente, esquecendo qualquer outra coisa que os rodeava, qualquer problema. Sussurros, palavras, risos, gemidos era o que se ouvia naquele quarto onde havia tanto amor. Eles não pensavam em mais nada a não ser um ao outro. E ali passaram a noite toda, com muito amor, recompensando o tempo perdido


End file.
